


The real deal

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Android rights party, But only for like five minutes, Connor and Hank are female in this, Connor's name is Connie, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderswap, Hank's name is Hannah but she still goes by Hank as a nickname, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Connie pretends Hannah is her date to get rid of three androids flirting with her, Hannah thinks that's all there is to it. Little does she know that Connie is done playing pretend...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The real deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for giveaway winner @thehankconsucc over on twitter! I hope everyone enjoys!

„Oh, there you are, honey!”, is all Hannah hears before Connie wraps her arms tightly around her arm and presses close to Hannah, then whispers in her ear, “Please play along, Hank, these guys won’t leave me alone.”

As if on cue, three male androids join them, their eyes glued on Connie. Hannah understands. Her partner looks stunning in that long, thirium-blue dress that hugs every curve of her body. The slit on one side that shows of so much leg it borders on indecent makes Hannah want to get a touch herself and she’s sure that the intricate updo on Connie’s head took hours even with the way androids can just regrow and redesign their hair. At the same time, her beautiful companion makes Hannah feel kind of shabby next to her. Her short, gray hair is merely slicked back and the loud shirt and black suit she’s worn to hundreds of occasions before have fit far better in the past. For a moment, Hannah doubts the androids would even believe Connie was with her. She’s quickly proven wrong, though.

“Oh, someone’s taking the android-human-relationship thing very seriously”, one of the androids comments and regards Hannah with a disapproving gaze.

“Well, if you get tired of that, you know where you can find us”, a second one comments with a leering look at Connie, then all three of them turn around and leave. Hannah is tempted to hurl some insults at them but thinks better of it. This is a celebration of android rights and how well humans and androids are getting along these days. She and Connie are here to represent the DPD and it would do them no good to act out. Still, Hannah can’t help the surge of anger and jealousy that flares up in her belly as she watches the androids leave. She knows she can’t have Connie but she doesn’t want guys like these to have her either.

“Thank you so much, Hank”, Connie sighs at her side and squeezes her arm, “They have been flirting with me all night and it was very annoying. Pretending we were dating seemed like the only way for me to get rid of them without using violence.”

“I’d have loved to see you kick their asses in that pretty dress”, Hannah comments with a snort. Then, they lapse into silence for a few moments. It isn’t until about a minute later that Hannah notices Connie is still holding onto her.

“You can let go of me now, you know”, she says even though she enjoys the closeness immensely. Still, she’s certain Connie only forgot to let go of her and wouldn’t want to hold her like this if she ever had a choice.

“But what if I don’t want to?”, Connie asks and it throws Hannah for a loop. A tiny spark of hope that Connie might reciprocate the feelings Hannah had been harboring for her partner for months now plants itself in Hannah’s chest. She tries to ignore it, tries not to get her hopes up because there is no way this could be true, right?

“Why would you want to hold onto me like this?”, Hannah finally wants to know once she’s got control of her voice again. Connie opens and closes her mouth as if to say something, then shakes her head.

“We should talk about this somewhere more private”, she decides finally and drags Hannah out of the main hall and into a secluded hallway on the other side of the building. By the time they arrive and Connie finally lets go of her arm to look at her with determination in her soft, brown eyes, Hannah’s heart is ready to explode right out of her chest.

“I don’t want to let go of you because I like pretending to be with you”, Connie eventually says. Her voice is firm and steady but the rapid yellow blinking of her LED at her temple gives away how nervous she truly is. “And I like pretending to be with you because…I would like to be with you. For real.”The world seems to be spinning around Hannah for a good minute. She hears Connie’s words but her brain can’t process them. It’s all her dreams coming true and yet she can’t react to it because it feels like if she says something she’ll wake up or Connie will reveal that this is just some cruel joke.

“Hank? Are you alright?”, the brunet asks after a while, honest concern on her face, “I’m sorry if I overstepped. If the feeling isn’t mutual I understand completely. I just thought you should know and –“

Hannah takes a bold step forward and interrupts Connie by sealing their lips together. The android is caught off-guard for all of three seconds before she returns the kiss with her usual determination and intensity. Fireworks go off in Hannah’s belly and her head. She can’t believe that this thing she’s been secretly longing for is actually coming true. Connie could have everyone, Hannah thinks, and yet she chose her and that’s as wonderful as it is incomprehensible to her.

“I take it the feeling is mutual, then?”, Connie inquires with a wide smile on her face once they finally break apart. There’s a light blush on her cheeks and her eyes are shining even brighter than they usually do.“Oh, it definitely is!”, Hannah agrees with a deep belly-laugh, “I don’t understand why someone like you would want someone like me but I’ll take it.” Connie looks thoughtful for a moment, then a more mischievous expression overtakes her face.

“How about we get out of here and go back to your place and I spend all night telling you all the reasons I want you”, the brunet suggests.

“I guess we could do that”, Hannah agrees, her throat suddenly dry. To ease the tension, she adds: “I’m pretty sure Sumo is at least seven of those reasons.” 

“More like five”, Connie replies with a laugh, then pulls Hannah in for another kiss. It’s even more magical than the first time and Hannah can’t believe that this is something she’ll be able to have whenever she wants for the foreseeable future now. When Connie drags her out of the building and into a taxi it feels more like a dream or the ending of a cheesy rom com than anything else. But then Connie places her hand in Hannah’s much bigger one and squeezes tightly and suddenly Hannah knows that all of this is real. A stupidly wide smile spreads on her face and where she had been dreading every new day for years now, she suddenly can’t wait for every new dawn to come that she gets to spend with Connie by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can always say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
